figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Temple
The Sun Temple is a location in the MARDEK series. It is where the events of MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones begin. Involvement Mardek, together with newly-promoted Knights, Donovan and Sharla, are sent by the King of Goznor to the Sun Temple to assist the priests of SOLAK. Dark monsters have started appearing on the lower levels of the Sun Temple, and it is up to Mardek and company to solve it. The party asks Shamash, the Solakian High Priest, about the situation. He suspects that an ancient device called the "★ Warding Stone" might be broken and needs to be replaced. He also says that the monsters started appearing after a mysterious man with an eyepatch went to the lower levels. Mardek's party then decides to head to the lower levels to investigate. Later in the temple, the party encounters a strange man, who introduces himself as Clavis. He gives the party a lecture about the natural balance, and uses the Sun Temple as an example. Later, the party encounters two reptoids talking to eachother, who also appear to be investigating the monster outbreak. The reptoids notice the party, and one of them attacks, thinking that they are responsible for the monsters. The party defeats the reptoid and soon encounters Sslen'ck Ea-Sslenal, their leader, who attacks them. However, the party manages to defeat him in a fight and then explain that they are also investigating the monster outbreak. The party offers to join forces with Sslen'ck, who leads them back to his village, Xantusia. In the next room, the party can replace the Warding Stone, which will purge the monsters from the temple, though this is not necessarily required. Solakian Priests *Solakian High Priest Shamash *Sidequest Priest *The four priests saved by Mardek: Akhmell, Djhale, Ellavar and Mohmana *Hairless Priest Monster formations Random (Everywhere except the entrance area, portal room and warding stone room): Note that all random battles stop after replacing the Warding Stone. *Albino Bat x3 *Sekil x3 *Temperance x1 (twice as likely as other formations) *Revenant x1 *Lupaazr x2 *Lupaazr x3 *Sekil x2, Topaz x1 *Vega x1, Posh Gruul x2 *Moonstone x1, Topaz x1 *Sekil x1, Vega x1, Posh Gruul x1, Lupaazr x1 Non-random: *Blood Lizard x2 (Trapped chest only) *Blood Lizard x3 (Trapped chest x2 only) *Griffin x1 (Trapped chest only) *Antares x1 (Boss) *Reptoid Warrior x1 (plot battle) *Sslen'ck x1, Reptoid Warrior x2 (Boss) Treasures found Entrance room * 3000 Gold B1 * Remedy x5 * FireOpal * BetterPotion x10 * Really Cold Water * BetterPotion B2 * Sun Sword (trapped; Blood Lizard x2) * Ether * Alchemist's Fire x3 * 215 Gold * ★ Sun Idol * Really Cold Water x3 * Boots of Celerity (trapped; Griffin x1) B3 * Iron Spear (trapped; Blood Lizard x3) * Really Cold Water x2 * PhoenixDown * BetterPotion x4 * Amethyst * Bronze Armour (trapped; Blood Lizard x3) * Topaz Shops Priest's Shop Sidequests Save the Priests! A priest in the top floor of the Sun Temple explains that while most of them are safe from the monsters on the top floor of the temple, not everybody had been successfully evacuated from the lower floors. The priest gives Mardek 4 Warp Stones and asks that him find and rescue the four priests that are trapped below. The reward is a SolakianAmulet and Dreamstone #1. Trade Quest There is a priest on the top floor who is complaining that he is actually bald, so he will require some special help to grow some hair. If Mardek gives him the ★ Special Ointment, the priest will give him the ★ Hair Tonic, which Mardek can give to Medium Priest Gallovar to continue the quest.